poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Rainbows Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Beginning of the Rainbows. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to keep to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! At the Unikingdom, Unikitty was having fun at the Rainbow Magic World's Festival. Unikitty: Isn't this great or what, Puppycorn? Puppycorn: It sure is, Big sis. So, What're we going to do today? Unikitty: I was thinking we should have fun, Let's go on some rides. Puppycorn: Right on, Unikitty, That would be awesome! Along the way, Unikitty begins to make plan on the schedule and had lots of fun. But suddenly, Emperor Nogo appeared out of nowhere. Emperor Nogo: Surprise! Unikitty: Nogo, You've returned!? Puppycorn: But that's impossible, the Glitter Force defeated you! Emperor Nogo: I was, But now, I'm back and ready to begin my revenge and shroud the world in darkness! Unikitty: You'll never get away with this! Emperor Nogo: Too late, Kitty Cat, I'm just about to begin! Puppycorn: Well, Not for long! Unikitty: Let's take him down! Just then, Mario and his friends came to the rescue. Emperor Nogo: Shadow Creepers, Attack! Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi: Shadow Creepers! Toad: Let's fight them off! Princess Peach: And fast! Altogether: Right! Puppycorn: I hope we can hold them off as long as we can. Emperor Nogo: Revenge will be mine! So, He shrouded the entire realms in darkness so that he could rule them all. Just then, The Winx Team had to try and stop him. Bloom: Nogo, This stops here! Emperor Nogo: Long time no see, Winx! Unikitty: You girls made it! Yoshi: We were beginning to worry! Daphne: We wouldn't miss it, Yoshi. Flora: Let's do this! Roxy: Now, Talking! Emperor Nogo: Bring it! ???: Nogo!!! Emperor Nogo: Huh? Puppycorn: What? Emperor Nogo: Show yourself!! Out of nowhere, Faragonda came to shine her light agains Nogo. Faragonda: Leave now, Nogo, Or face our wrath! Emperor Nogo: This isn't over yet, I will be back! Musa: Ms. Faragonda, You made it. Faragonda: Is everyone alright? Rosalina: Yes, Faragonda. Unikitty: We're okay. Tecna: We better head back. Layla: He said he'll be back. Stella: Right. So, They head back to find a safe location to lay low. Then, A terrible crisis was spreading with Emperor Nogo sending his Shadow Creepers to attack. Mario: Mama Mia, There're Shadow Creepers everywhere! Faragonda: I always new this day would come, There's only one way to stop this. Bloom: How, Ms. Faragonda? Faragonda: We must gather ourselves a group of Power Rangers. Unikitty: Did you say Power Rangers!? Blue Toad: She sound like it. Purple Toad: Yep. Faragonda: Bloom, You and the others go and gather them here. Bloom: Yes, Ms. Faragonda. Faragonda: Unikitty, Mario, You two along with your friends go with them. Mario: Right, Faragonda. Unikitty: You can count on us. Bloom: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Faragonda: Good luck. Meanwhile on Earth, Raphael Parker, alongside with his little brother, Max Parker were rushing through the streets Rapheal Parker: Come on, Max, We're gonna be late for the exam. Max Parker: Okay, Bro! Wait for me! Rapheal Parker: All right! I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to Crystal Prep Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh, well... At least since I'm not a student yet, They can't throw us in detention hall for bein' late! 'Scuse me-- comin' through! Howya doin'?! Not far away, A rather familiar pair of shoes stops walking along the path and turns as we hear Jaden approach. This individual wears a black shirt and a fashiony collar. The back of his hairstyle is black tinged with red, and a few blonde bangs hover around his face. He turns-- just as Jaden tries to slow down, runs right into him, and falls backward, dropping his Battle-City-style duel disk. Raphael Parker: Atcha back! Uh- ah-- ugh! But then, his first concern is clearly for his book. Max quickly gathers up dream journal, He picks one up and brushes off the dirt, blowing on it gently. The stranger he ran into hasn't moved. Raphael Parker: Sorry about that. Twilight Sparkle: You two are students, Aren't you? Raphael Parker: Huh? Yup. My little brother, Max and I were just goin' to try out at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) You don't say. The stranger smiles, and reaches for the deck box on his hip, popping it open. Raphael Parker: (standing up) Yeah! (chuckles) Hey. Hey, you're-- Then, Twilight offers Raphael a red fire. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you take this. Something just tells me that it belongs with you. Raphael Parker: Huh? Max Parker: Wow. For real? So, She walks past them and continues on her way. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. Raphael Parker: Uh, Huh? Max Parker: Hey, wait! Thank you! We'll... make you proud! Twilight stops walking and replies with a thumbs-up, before strolling away. Raphael watches him go, amazed, then stares with awe at the gem in his hand; it's a small, red furry creature with red, feathery wings. Raphael Parker: Ahh...! Suddenly he hears a cooing sound, coming from nowhere. He looks around, startled. Raphael Parker: Huh? (thinking) What was that...? (aloud) Ah! Uh-oh-- the exam, let's hurry, Max! Max Parker: Hold on, Raph, I'm coming! He starts running again, slipping the gem into a pocket on his belt Raphael Parker: I can't be the next Generation of Heroes, If I'm late to the test! Then, They met with Principal Cadance who took their timing well. Principal Cadance: Raphael and Max Parker? Soon, They enter her office for a discussion of their try out. Raphael Parker: We're here! Principal Cadance: Ralph, Max, We may have to work on your punctuality someday. Max Parker: We're really sorry for being late. Principal Cadance: No hard feelings, Max. So, I take it you two are ready to start your day at the academy? Raphael Parker: Yeah, We're ready. Principal Cadance: Good, I'm just glad to let you two off with the warning and get to class. At the classroom, Dean Novo was busy making sure everyone stayed seated as well as Skystar. Dean Novo: Attention, Class. Please be seated, We have two new students joining us today. (as the class remained seated) Now, I want you all to give a pleasant welcome to our new students, Raphael and Max Parker. Raphael Parker: Hey. Max Parker: Hello. Dean Novo: Ralph, Max, We're so glad to have you two in class. Raphael Parker: Thanks, sir. Max Parker: Yeah, we're really looking forward to seeing what this school has in store for is. Dean Novo: Skystar, If you would like to show them their seats. Skystar: Sure, Mom. (to the Parkers) Hey, Guys. You two wanna sit next to me? Raphael Parker: Sure. Max Parker: Okay. Dean Novo: (sigh) And I have to encourage her for it, Do I? Meanwhile with Bloom, her friends and the others, They begin their search at the CPA Gym. Bloom: Keep looking, He can't be far. Princess Peach: Right, Bloom. Just then, The Yellow Toad notice Ralph playing soccer. Yellow Toad: Guys, look. Roxy: Do you think he could be the one? Mario: Possibly. Then, Bloom spotted Ralph with his brother. Bloom: Excuse me! Raphael Parker: Hmm? Bloom: Are you Raphael Parker? Raphael Parker: Yeah, What's up...? Mario: I'm Mario. Unikitty: I'm Unikitty, And these are our friends! Raphael Parker: , . Bloom: I’m Bloom, ???. Daphne: Luigi: Puppycorn: Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5